


His Blood

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: When one becomes the Queen among one’s kind there are many sorts of expectations one must uphold.  When one does it by breaking millennia of tradition, there are even more.  She can’t appear weak, but he can’t not own her completely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!

#  **Prolog: What am I?**

When she suddenly woke, she was panting as if she had just run a great distance.  Her surroundings were unfamiliar and her memories from the night before confused.  Looking down she saw her hands were shaking but she just couldn’t figure out why.

“The change can be disorienting.”  A familiar voice said from the haze outside of her vision.  She knew she knew the voice, but she couldn’t figure out why.  “Breathe, it can help.”

For the first time she realized she hadn't been breathing.  She had to force her body to do something that it once did without any thought from her.  As she became more aware of her body, she noticed a few other things that were off.

Her chest where she had the scar from the curse in the Ministry of Magic was gone and so was the angry carving of ‘mudblood’ on her arm.  Her hands also looked strange to her, the nails looked glossy with polish, and the calluses from long nights writing were gone.  Then it came to her suddenly that she could see her chest and the rest of her body, for that matter, as she wore absolutely no clothes.

“What?”  She spoke for the first time and her voice sounded off as well.  “What happened to me?”  She asked looking around the room now that her vision was clearing.

“I made you mine.”  He was suddenly there, the voice, the person she could only think of, on the tip of her brain.  “They gave you to me.”  He added, two soft fingers sliding down her cheek.

She jerked back from the touch and shook her head.  “There is no one who can just give me away Dante.”  She said the name, coming to her at the very moment she said it.

Dante, the leader of a coven of vampires her group at the Ministry had been negotiating a treaty with.  They lived in London and they were powerful enough that the Ministry had to make this work.  The Ministry couldn’t just run over the vampires, and it had been Hermione to point out that wizards needed to stop running over other creatures to begin with.

“Your Ministry gave you to me.  It was my price to keep the peace.”  He said moving onto the bed she realized she had been sitting on.  “Now you are mine pet.  I’ve turned you into my perfect little Consort.”

“You turned me…”  She said as she started to remember glimpses of the night before.  Being called to a late night meeting at the Ministry.  Drinking tea with the head of her department, then everything becoming foggy.  Being handled roughly in her limp form.  So many confusing hands touching her.  The bite, she remember how good the bite was, how she never wanted the bite to end.

She ran her tongue over her upper cuspids to find them slightly longer and much sharper than she remembered them.

“Yes my sweet.  You are mine, completely and in every way.”  Dante told her as he gently started to push her back onto the bed as he moved over her.

She looked up into violet eyes as she came back to the here and now.  “No.”  She said feeling more clear headed as she backed away from him and suddenly found herself clinging to the ceiling somehow.  “I don’t belong to you.”

He smiled at her as if she was being amusing or just playing hard to get.  But there was no way, vampire or not, that Hermione Jean Granger was going to have sex with a man she didn’t want.

“Then who do you think you belong to my tiny blossom?”  He asked in an arrogant tone that made her want to rip his head off.

“Myself.”  She said finding she could move further into the ceiling as he followed her up the wall.

“You’re not human any more Hermione.  It doesn’t work that way for our kind.  We are either a Consort or a Master, and you my sweet are a Consort.”

“What if I don’t want to be?”  She asked jumping down to the floor, as he got closer again.

The next moment she found herself pressed roughly against the wall.  “It is not about want.  It is about what you are.”  He told her leaning in to smell her neck and hair.  “It is all over you.  And once a Consort is conquered, she must bend to the will of her Master.  You. Are. Mine.”  He said baring his fangs to her.

“No.”  She said kneeing him in the manhood.  With her new vampiric strength, he doubled over in pain.  “I’m.”  She kicked him in the face making his blood spatter her and the wall.  “Not.”  She ended spitting on his motionless form.  Her new nature took over then and she grabbed the motionless man and drank deeply of the blood she had just spilled.  She drained the vampire lord of his blood and life before she even knew why.

#  **Chapter 1: Consort Queen**

Hermione let out a low moan as the man between her legs twisted his tongue inside of her.  Just because he was being punished for trying to question her authority didn’t mean she couldn’t get a bit of pleasure out of it.  She held his head painfully against her hairless quim so he would know that breathing was secondary to her enjoyment.

It had been five years since Dante had turned her into a goddess of the night.  Five years since she drank him dry and took his power.  She was now the first of her kind to lead not only one coven, but also every coven in the eastern part of England.  There was no denying she was a Consort, and many, like the male servicing her now tried to conquer her and take her power, but they all learned she was not some cowering creature.

She let her eyes flutter close as her plaything for the night lapped his way around her clit before he started to suck on it gently.  He at least knew his way around a woman, maybe she would keep him for a while.

She heard the door to her throne room open and close, but she ignored it to focus on the thrills she was getting from his magnificent tongue.  She was so close to coming she didn’t want to be bothered.

“My Lady?”  Asked Wilton, her loyal advisor and fellow Consort.

“I’m going to tell Eva to punish you if this isn’t good.”  She threatened as she tried to keep hold of the pleasure pooling in her stomach.

“They’ve sent another envoy from the Ministry.”  He said quickly knowing she would indeed tell his Mistress when he was a bad boy.

“Tell them I’m busy.”  She gasped pulling the man closer as she couldn’t quite reach her peak.

“It’s him, my Lady.  You told me never to keep him waiting.”  Wilton said in a rush making her lose her high all together.

“Fuck!”  She growled pushing the man to the floor in her frustration.  “He has the worst timing.”  She said before running her hand through the soft golden curls she inherited after being changed.  “Lock that in my room.”  She said motioning to the man on the floor.  “I may want him later.”

“Of course my Lady.  The envoy is waiting in your office.”  Wilton said taking care of her orders as she straightened her clothes.

Pulling the pencil skirt back into place and putting on the matching blazer gave no hint to what she had been up to only moments ago.  When she walked into her office, she gave the dark haired man a toothless smile.  She knew her fangs made him uncomfortable, but unlike with other humans, she cared about his comfort.

“Harry.”  She said with a happy sigh.  “You know I’m always happy to see you, but I have nothing to say to your Ministry.”  She opened the conversation honestly.

“My Ministry?”  He asked looking a bit hurt.

She gave him a tired sigh this time as she moved to sit down behind her desk.  She missed hugging him in greeting, but she realized very quickly that was just trouble when he smelled so much like food.  “They stopped being my Ministry the moment they handed me over to a rapist.”

Harry looked tired as well and sat down in the chair across from him.  “I know, but I will never get used to hearing you say it.”  He told her sadly.  “You are still a witch.”

“And so much more.”  She said leaning on her desk while she waited to hear why he was here.

Knowing she was ready for business, Harry pressed on.  “They don’t think you even hear any of their other representatives out.  I keep telling them that I’m an Auror and you and your covens are not under my jurisdiction.”

“Just give me their message so you can say you were a good boy.  Then you can show me any new pictures of James.”  She said smiling at her oldest friend.

As Harry went into the long details of a treaty the Ministry wished to negotiate with her, she took the time to look over her friend.  It had been five years since she was turned, and not a hair had changed or grown.  She knew this very personal fact as she had soon realized back then that Dante had had her nearly completely waxed before he turned her.  The only hair on her entire body was the curls on her head and her eyebrows, everything else had been pulled away, never to grow again.

Harry on the other hand showed lines from long nights working.  He wore a five o'clock shadow on his chin and he looked less and less like the boy she had met on the train with each passing visit.  She would be twenty-three forever, and her friend would grow old and die.  It saddened her more than anything else to think she would one day have to say goodbye to him as well.

“So what do you think?”  He asked looking serious.

“I wonder if it would be okay if I looked after your bloodline once you were gone?”  She asked as she hadn’t been listening to a single word he had said.  “Would that be weird?  I’m going to miss you so much.”

Harry gave her a confused smile and shook his head.  “You don’t listen to me either do you?”  He asked not answering her question.

“Maybe they should try sending Ronald again?”  She asked hopefully.

“Ron is never stepping foot back into your ‘den of sin’.”  Harry said making air quotes around the last bit.  “What were you doing anyway, he wouldn’t say?”

She smiled at the memory of her ex-boyfriend walking into her coven and demanding to see her.  She had been watching Eva and Wilton have some fun and had simply invited him to join her.  She didn’t think he enjoyed the sight of a man being whipped then sodomized nearly as much as she had.  She had to admit her sexual desires had taken a turn for the dark since becoming a vampire.

“I only invited him to watch a show.”  She said mysteriously.  “He didn’t seem to like it.”

“And why don’t you try scaring me away like that Hermione?”  He asked with a frown.

“I don’t know, did you cheat on me and make me feel like I was going crazy before leaving me for the slut you dated at Hogwarts?”  She asked a slight growl in her voice.

“I married Ginny.”  Harry said as if that should have been just as bad.

“I like Ginny.”  Hermione said her eyes lighting up.  “Any new pictures of my godson?”  She asked leaning forward a bit more.

“A few.”  He said unable to stop grinning as they spent another hour looking at his first-born.

#  **Chapter 2: An Unusual Woman**

The dark skinned Italian looked around broadly, as he sipped his fire whiskey.  He was getting bored of this scene.  Since graduation from Hogwarts, Blaise hadn’t really done much with his life.  He lived off family money and enjoyed nearly every vice there was to enjoy.  But even that was starting to seem monotonous.

He was with a different woman every night, and they seemed to be getting younger while he was only getting older.  Then if you looked at their clothes and what they wanted from him one could say, he was taking nearly the same woman home every night.

No, if he didn't come across something interesting tonight he would go home alone.  Draco would be disappointed he thought with a smirk.  Ever since his friends marriage to Astoria he had been living the bachelor's life vicariously through Blaise.  But he just couldn’t bring himself to fuck another brainless twit that was little better than a whore in her need to have him buy her things.

Finishing off his drink Blaise put the glass down with a sigh and headed towards the door of Shade.  It was his usual hangout, and the one thing he had done since graduating was become a partner in the second home, but not even that could pull him from his dispirited mood.

A few girls tried to catch his attention as he left the club, but even low hanging fruit wasn’t what he wanted tonight.  In fact, it was the opposite of what he wanted if he gave it any real kind of thought.  He wanted a woman who would challenge him.  

Deciding he needed a walk before heading back to his flat, he headed for muggle London.  He wondered if muggle girls were more interesting, but quickly dismissed the idea.  He enjoyed using magic too much to spend any great amount of time around muggles.  Even during sex, there was magic that could greatly enhance the experience.

Pulling out a smoke, he lit up as he walked out through the Leaky Cauldron out onto the streets of London.  He loved how alive the city was this time of night and as he wondered, he started to feel a bit better about his life.  He stopped by a coffee shop and decided to sit down and do some muggle watching for a while before heading to bed.

As he settled at a table by the window with his freshly brewed cup of black coffee, he couldn’t help but see the usual women even here. They weren’t as obvious as they had been back in the club; they dressed more casual of course.  But watching, none of them seemed to have any real depth to them.

He wondered what fucking a muggle would be like.  It was a nice fantasy for a while before he started to wonder how they prevented pregnancy without contraception spells.  He frowned shaking his head and looking out the window.

There he saw a tall thin man that seemed almost pretty enough for Blaise to seriously consider buggering for a long moment.  His skin was a flawless alabaster and he wore a wonderfully fitting expensive muggle suit that Blaise envied just a bit.  Unsure if he wanted to be this man or fuck him, the decision was made as he opened the door to a nearby car and out stepped the most beautiful creature Blaise had ever seen in his life.

She was much shorter than her companion, but she held herself with such pride that she might as well have been twice as tall.  She had a mane of dazzling caramel locks that just begged for his hands.  She wore a charcoal gray skirt suit that left just enough to the imagination that Blaise wanted to unwrap her on the spot.

Then as she stood by the car for a moment speaking to the tall man Blaise noticed the most amazing thing about her so far.  This goddess in the flesh was Hermione bleeding Granger.  His throat went dry as he thought about how well she had filled out.  He wondered if that body was something, she had been hiding under her school robes for all those years they had known each other.

Unable to stop his imagination from coming up with a slew of things he had missed out on doing to her back in his school years because his head had obviously been shoved very far up his arse.  He got to his feet and was heading to the door before he really had any idea of what he was doing.

“Hermione?”  He called out as she turned to head into a nearby building.

She turned to look at him for a moment and blinked as it took a moment for recognition to form on her face.  The man next to her leaned down and started to say something, but she waved him off.  He wondered briefly if he would have to make this a package deal.  He wasn’t completely opposed; he didn’t mind threesomes when the other man knew the boundaries.  But before he could think about it too much the man nodded and headed into the building.

“Blaise.”  She greeted as she approached the rest of the way.  She gave him a friendly half smile that he found promising.

“Is that your boyfriend?”  He couldn’t help but ask.  The entire wizarding world knew Weasley had left her a few years ago for some Gryffindor blonde he didn’t know the game of, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t moved on.

“No.”  She said sounding amused by the question.  “I think Eva might try to spank  _ me _ if I took her favorite pet.”  She seemed much more relaxed with herself than she had ever been at school.  It only made her hotter in Blaise’s eyes.  “Don’t tell me you're the newest Ministry envoy.”  She said in a disbelieving tone as she took in his dark blue fitted robes.

“No.”  He said holding up his hands.  “I don’t work for the Ministry.”  He said shaking his head.

Her smile spread wider then, but there was something wrong with it that he couldn’t quite place.  “Wait, why would they be sending you an envoy?”  He asked frowning.  “I thought you worked there.”

“Not for years.”  She said shaking her head.  “Would you like to get a drink with me?”  She asked her eyes taking him in again.  He liked this new bold woman and nodded slowly.

“Nothing I would like more.”  He said looking around.  “Have a place in mind?”  He asked not seeing a pub nearby.

She motioned with her head to the dark doorway her friend had just gone through.  “It’s a private establishment.”  She said before taking his arm.

“Convenient.”  He said letting her lead him in without much thought of trouble.

#  **Chapter 3: Predator & Prey**

There were a few people standing in the entryway.  They were all pale and looked at him with much more intensity than was exactly comfortable.  But Hermione moved past them without a word.  The place was darkly lit where you couldn’t really tell what the other patrons were up to.  He had to wonder exactly what kind of private establishment this was when Hermione pulled him into a curtained off alcove.

“What kinds of things are you into now?”  He couldn’t help but ask as he was seeing the little bookworm in a whole new light.

She only smirked at him as she sat down on the black leather couch against the back of the area.  “I’ve opened my horizons over the last few years.”  She said easily.

He was suddenly feeling uncomfortable around her, like somehow he was the prey.  Blaise was never comfortable being the prey.  “Well you know I can be just as kinky as the next guy.”  He said trying to take back control of the situation.  Had he ever had control?  Working to take control of the situation.  “But I…”

“I thought this was just a drink between old classmates.”  She interrupted him looking amused at his discomfort.

“A drink, of course.”  He said moving to sit next to her on the couch.  There was no way he was going to let her intimidate him.  “So why would the Ministry send you an envoy?  Did you start some kind of weird cult?”  He asked jokingly.

“No.”  Hermione said with her same half smile as before.

Another beautiful creature delivered two glasses of red wine before retreating from their space without a word.  Blaise picked his up for something to do and waited for her to elaborate.

“I run an organization that the Ministry finds…”  She paused looking for the right word.  “...intimidating.  And what have you been doing since school?”  She asked curiously.

“I’ve invested in a few projects.  Do you know Shade?”  He asked knowing the answer before he really asked.  Shade was  _ the _ place to be in wizarding London, there was no way she couldn’t have heard of it.

“No.  What is that?”  She asked seeming sincere.

“It’s a rather popular nightclub in Diagon Alley.”  He said in a confused tone.

“I’ve been asked to stay out of Diagon Alley.”  She said easily making him frown with interest and confusion.

“By who?”  He asked sipping the rather good vintage of wine.

“The Ministry.”  She said smiling fully for the first time purposefully showing him her sharp fangs.

“ _ Seriously _ ?”  He asked as everything that he had seen fell into place.  “How is this not  _ known _ ?”  He was feeling so relieved to know what had been off that he wasn’t really thinking about the danger she could pose.

“I’m a private person.  Most people think I’ve secluded myself to pursue further studies.  Which I have in a way, but not the way they think.”

His eyes drifted to her glass of wine before shifting down to his own.  “You don’t drink wine.”  He said looking back to her.

She wet her lips before speaking.  “No.”

“Is that blood?”  He asked motioning with his head towards the glass.

“No.  It is a prop to make you feel more comfortable.”  She told him honestly.  “I often don’t reveal what I am to people before we are in the heat of something that can’t be stopped.”

He took a large gulp from his own glass and wondered why she was playing with him like this.  “Are you going to kill me?”  He asked bluntly remembering how awful he had been to her in school suddenly.

“I don’t have to kill when I drink from someone.  In fact…”  She started moving closer to him and running light fingers down his chest.  “...the bite can greatly enhance many sexual experiences.  I often leave my partners satisfied and begging for more.”  She told him as she leaned in to kiss his neck.

His hand moved to that mane of hair without thinking as her lips brushed the pulse point of his neck.  “I’m not one to beg.”  He told her as she moved to straddle his lap.

“They all say that.”  She tells him sitting up and looking into his eyes.  “They all disappoint in the end.”

“And what do I get if I leave you begging?”  He asked finishing off his wine before setting the glass aside.

She laughed at this.  “More than you could ever dream of.”  She said with an amused tone.  “Many have tried to conquer me Blaise Zabini; I doubt a human is going to achieve it.”

“I’m not just any human.”  He said running his hands up her sides before pushing her blazer off her shoulders.  Instead of letting it completely slip off her though he turned them to pin her against the seat of the couch with it still tangled around her arms.

She laughed at this looking up at him with amusement.  “You know I could rip this fabric easily.”  She said looking up into his eyes.

“But you’re not going to.”  He said confidently.  “You’re going to be a good girl because if you’re not I’ll stop rewarding you.”

He kept eye contact with her as he moved the back of his hand slowly up the inside of her thigh.  She shivered under him at the gentle caress.  “You’re more sensitive now aren’t you?”  He asked having never been with a vampire before.  Deadly creature or not he was feeling much more at ease now that he understood his situation.

“Yes.”  She admitted shifting under him and spreading her legs.

He smirked down at her as his fingers slowly found her lace covered core.  He couldn’t help but wonder what color they were.  He didn’t know if he was hoping more for something bold or something innocent.

“Oh how I am going to make you come Hermione.”  He promised as he looked down at her.  He kept eye contact knowing she would fight him if he didn’t keep complete control.

“One bite and you will be putty in my hands.”  She said but was still trying to move further against his hand.  He wasn’t having it; he only gave her the pressure he wanted to, pulling his hand back as she pushed forward.

“Who said I was going to let you bite me?”  He asked and when she was about to respond, probably pointing out how he wouldn’t be able to stop her, he pressed his fingers suddenly hard against her, the clit she had been trying to position against his fingers for the last few minutes.

She let out a moan instead, her head falling back a little as she enjoyed the moment.  He rubbed the lace of her knickers against her ever-wettening quim and enjoyed the little mewing sounds she made at the feel.

“What a good girl.”  He purred leaning down to kiss her exposed neck.

#  **Chapter 4: The Call**

“Fuck!”  Hermione gasped as Blaise use the roughness of the lace knickers against her exposed clit.  She had never played this kind of game with a human before and Blaise was making a very convincing case in favor of it.  She had never felt even the slightest bit submissive around any of the dominant vampires she had run into, how was it that this human was bending her so?

“Language Granger.”  He reprimanded pulling his fingers away as punishment.  “Who knew you had such a dirty mouth?”  He added after a moment before pressing the fingers he had just been using to pleasure her into said mouth.

She sucked the sweet taste off the digits but purposefully nicked him with her tooth so she could see if he was even worth drinking.

He let out a soft gasp as he got a slight dose of her venom before she got just a taste of the ambrosia in his veins.  She moaned sucking the finger a bit harder before he pulled his hand away.  She had never tasted anything like him before.  For a moment, all she could think about was getting more and she sat up ready to free her arms and lunge at him.

“Hermione.”  He said keeping his voice steady even though he knew exactly what she wanted. “Down.  No.”  He commanded firmly.

Though she wasn’t about to follow such a dumb order as if she was some kind of dog, it did break the blood’s spell enough for her to take a step back instead of forward.

“You taste good.”  She said breathlessly licking her lips for any smudge that may have been left.

“Is that a normal reaction?”  He asked, only now that the danger seemed over was he showing his fear.

She shook her head.  “I think it would be safest for you if you left now.  Wilton will show you out.”  She told him worried that she would kill him if she were given any chance at his blood.

“That doesn’t sound fun at all.”  He said looking at the cut on his finger and settling back down to pick up her glass of wine.

“You want me to kill you?”  She asked watching him a moment before sitting down on the other side of the couch from him.

“You’re not the killing type Miss Granger.”  He said sipping the wine and daring her to come closer with his smile.

“Most moral men have two settings around someone like me; lust and fear.  Sometimes both at the same time.  You should fear me Mr. Zabini.”  She said showing off her fangs once more.  “I can still smell your blood from here and it is taking every ounce of my will not to taste you again.”

“Well if you keep being a good girl maybe I will reward you later.”  He said smirking before looking down at the small cut, she had made.  “Though I can see why you said I would be putty in your hands.  This scratch felt almost better than sex.”

“Imagine a full dose while you are fucking and you’ll understand what I do to most of my feeders.”

“Do you ever drink from the same person more than once?  Or are they all one night stands?”  He asked giving his full attention back to her.

“It varies the ones that truly please me I allow to join the coven.”  She explained motioning past the curtains that kept their privacy.

“They can hear everything we are saying...”  Blaise suddenly realized since they were in a bar full of vampires, there really was no privacy.

“This is my booth.  No.  No they can’t.”  She said with a smile.

“Good to know.  I’m not so sure your coven would like to hear what dirty things I am going to make their leader do.”  He said looking her up and down again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and was straddling him again in a flash.  She moved so quickly that it was as if she had Apparated on top of him.  “You really need to be taught your place human.”  She said leaning into him smelling the scent of his aftershave.

“I think I like the place I’m at.”  He said smirking as his hands rested on her hips.

She ran her tongue up the column of his neck just to taste and intimidate him.  “I’m not one of your little tarts Blaise.”  She whispered in his ear.  “I need nothing from you.”  She added nipping at his ear but careful this time not to scratch him.

He leaned back exposing his neck to her as his hands slipped up her sides.  “I think that is why I’m so turned on right now.”  He admitted before looking back at her.

“Fucking me has a price.”  She said rolling her hips against his.  “And that price could be your life.”

“Again with the dirty mouth Granger.”  He said taking his hand and swatting at her exposed thigh.

She growled looking back at him.  “You’re the plaything here Zabini.”  She said taking his wrists in her hands and pinning them against the back of the couch.  “You’re dinner.”  She reminded him, holding him in place as she nosed up his neck, taking in the smell of him once again.

“I don’t think I consented to any of that.”  He said grinning at her.

“Do you think I care?  Do you think playthings get a choice?”  She asked looking back into his eyes.

“With you as these vampires’ leader?  Yes.  Yes I think even playthings get a choice.”  He said his eyes aglow with secret knowledge.

She growled at him again and narrowed her eyes.  “I know you want me.”  She said as if this was consent enough.

“Oh I do.  I want to make you scream from every position under the night sky.”  He agreed shaking his head.  “But I’m not a plaything.”

She considered him for a long moment sucking on her bottom lip as she did.  “I want to drink from you.”  She admitted.  “And I want to feel you inside of me while I do.”

“And that sounds amazing.”  He agreed looking at his wrists that she still held in place.

She let go of his wrists and moved her hands to his chest.  “If you let me do this I might very well kill you.”  She said a bit more seriously.  “Or I might become addicted and have to keep you in my cellar so I can taste you whenever I want.”

“I think these are risks I am willing to take.”  He said reaching out with now free hands, he grasped her mane and pulled her into a demanding kiss.

#  **Chapter 5:  Biting**

Hermione moaned as her hands fell between them and she was soon breaking the fly of his pants to get at what she really wanted.  There was no stopping either of them as they started to rend each other’s clothes from their bodies.  She nipped at his tongue as they fought for control of the kiss and both moaned, only pressing harder as the taste of blood and the feel of venom drove their fever on.

The feel of him when they finally found connection made her throw back her head in a primal roar of pleasure.  Strangely enough he was still focused enough to pull her hips back against him and position her into an angle she liked.

One of Blaise’s hands moved between them and his fingers started to tease her clit as they were driven together again and again.

When she licked the last of his blood from her lips her mouth moved to his neck once again. He was ready for her, his free hand grasping her hair as a reminder he was more than a meal.

She licked the spot on his neck where she would bite clean, wanting to savor the moment before she had the precious liquid once again.

“Good girl…”  He moaned without missing a beat of what he wanted from her.

She pierced his skin with her teeth easily and shivered as the vital liquid started to flow easily into her mouth.

“Oh, wow.”  He gasped his hands both moving to her hips to pull her against him more tightly.

He tasted like pure bliss and she never wanted to stop drinking from him.  It reminded her of her sire’s blood, but somehow beyond that, what the change only made better.  Even as she drank from him deeply and loaded his system with the venom that was said to be a better high than any muggle drug on the market, Blaise still kept a tight hold on her.

She lapped at the wound as her first orgasm overtook her.  There was so much pleasure in the moment it was almost too much.  She hadn’t come like this before and she wondered if it was his blood or the skill he possessed with his fingers.

“I think I’m keeping you.”  She whispered in his ear before kissing him full on the mouth.  She could tell he was tired and probably weak from the blood loss, but he still forced her suddenly onto her back so he could continue taking her in a new position.

“I’m not done with you yet.”  He warned being as rough as he could be in his weakened form.  He leaned down over her and kissed her lips before moving his tongue and teeth along her neck.  He bit her as hard as he could and she moaned with the pain of it.

Hermione grinned as she met his every thrust.  She only felt more powerful with his blood running through her now.  “Cage you up and keep you for dessert.”  She told him teasingly as she could feel his tongue licking at the mark on her neck.

“Dessert is a good idea.”  Blaise said pulling out of her suddenly and pushing her to the floor.  “Why don’t you have some.”  He added as he grasped her hair and pulled her up so that her mouth hovered over his throbbing cock.

Too lost in her own lust to be offended by the new position she wrapped her lips around him and sucked her juices from him.  She pulsed her tongue against him as she took more and more of his hardened member.

“You are very good at that.”  He gasped and she could tell he was almost finished.  “I have to wonder how many cocks have been in Hermione Granger’s mouth.”  He said off handedly before holding her head as hard against himself as he could as he came.

She drank his seed without much thought and even licked him clean as he went limp, his body on the couch.

Looking up into his face for the first time since she had drank from him she found the dark skinned man a bit ashen in complexion.  “Blaise?”  She asked moving up his form to test his pulse and make sure he was still with the living.  His heart beat was too slow for her liking and she looked around frantically for something to do.

“Wilton!”  She growled wondering if the first person she would ever kill like this would be an old school rival.

“Yes my Lady?”  the other vampire stepped into her booth, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Blaise.

“There is something wrong.  I didn’t think I took that much.”  She told him trying to keep her voice calm.  One could not show fear to an underling.

The man stepped forward and examined the man before turning to her and freezing.

“My Lady... your neck.”  He said making her feel the throbbing bite Zabini had left.  It stunk more than it should, and when she drew her hand back her own blood wet her fingers.  “He is going to turn.  If you want him to be worth anything, he needs more.”  Wilton said in the blunt way she liked.

“Well fuck.”  She said cutting her wrist open with her teeth before feeding more of her blood to the old school playboy.  “I guess you are going to be my new plaything after all.”  She told the nearly unconscious man.  He drank from her wound slowly and she could tell he wasn’t really aware of what was happening to him.

When he finally passed out completely Hermione stood and licked her wrist till it healed on it’s own.

“Wash him up and deliver him to my room.  We are going to need to have a bit of a talk about biting without permission.”

#  **Chapter 6: Awakening**

Blaise woke with a start.  He sat up panting and looked around to see where he was, but he couldn’t really make out anything in the room.  Everything was so bright as if there was just too much to see at once.  He had no idea where he was or how he got there.

“Such a stupid boy.”  A familiar voice said and her voice was more like music than he ever remembered.  He was on her in a flash before he even knew what he was doing, before he could even see straight he somehow instinctually had her pinned against the wall.

“What is going on?”  He growled as her eyes started to come into focus, they were wide with shock.

“What do you remember?”  She asked trying to get loose of his hold.

He released her and stepped back as the lavishly decorated space came into focus.  “I remember your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, and how very talented you were at making me come.”

Hermione stayed where she was against the wall as he started to pace.  He noted a slight pinkness to her cheeks at his words.  “Do you remember biting me?”  She asked her hand going to a bruise on her neck.

He was on her again, looking closely at the mark he had left the night before.  The marks of his teeth were gone, but the bruise was still a dark purple. “Yes.”  He said wanting to lick the spot where he had marked her as his.

She bore her neck to him naturally and he followed the powerful instinct to taste her flesh once again.  He bit her easily this time.  His sharp teeth breaking her skin as if it were nothing.  She moaned pressing herself against the bite as he drank the molten delight from her neck.  She tasted like the best chocolate he had ever tasted.

It was a long moment before he flung himself backwards as he realized he was drinking her blood.  Looking back at her, she was panting and trying to get herself under control.

“You drank my blood.”  She said slipping down the wall slowly.  “If I didn’t turn you, you would have died.”

“I’m a vampire.”  He said feeling his teeth and licking the last of her blood off them.

“Yes.” She said closing her eyes as she held a hand to her wound.  “It isn’t really proper to drink from your…”  She started but suddenly he was on her again, looking deeply into her amber eyes.

“Mine.”  He growled taking her lips in a forceful kiss.  Proving his ownership of her seemed as important as breathing used to be.  She fought him this time trying to push his form off her.  Pinning her to the floor this time he locked his lips with hers until she conceded to his control.  He wondered at how much physically stronger than her he now seemed.

When she finally hesitantly relented to his will he pulled back to look into her eyes.  “Mine.”  He repeated seriously.

“Your Queen.”  She replied firmly.

“You’re a vampire Queen.”  He said letting that mill around in his scattered brain.  “What am I?”

“You’re my child.  I made you.”  She said and he was already shaking his head.  “What don’t you understand?”

“You are mine.”  He said again needing her to concede for an unknown reason.

She stilled under him for a moment and looked seriously up into his eyes.  “I’ve killed men for making such claims.”  She told him coldly.

“That is only because they were wrong.”  He said letting go of her hand so that his hand could wrap around her neck.  “I’m not.”  He said as he fought the urge to rut with her until she gave into his will.

“I am the leader here.  You will get off me before I do to you what I did to my sire for making such claims.”  She growled making his hand tighten around her neck.

“Why do I need to own you?”  He growled back shaking as his brain started to fight back against his instinct.

“Step back Blaise, let me get you some blood.”  She said seeing that he was calming down.

He nodded getting off her and moving to his feet.  He wanted to offer her his hand to help her up as well, but thought better of it.  “I’m a vampire…”  He repeated as she reminded him with the offer of blood.

“You are.  I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do it to you.  Usually there would be a long conversation about what the changing would do to you before we would even offer such a thing.”  She told him moving to the door.

It was then that he noticed his sight was becoming much clearer, in fact, it was much clearer than it had been yesterday.  He was noticing every detail in the room around him and it was a distracting thing until his eyes crossed her form once again.

Instead of a suit today she wore, a well cut dress that would look both powerful and seductive in any boardroom.  It was tan in color and had large tortoiseshell buttons down one side.  Her mane of hair had been pinned up and netted in the back by a golden modern style snood.  It was messy after their tussle, but he could see how professional she once looked.

“Why do you dress like a businesswoman?”

“I am a businesswoman.”  She said opening the door and speaking softly to the person outside.  “He is ready to eat.”  She said so softly he was surprised that he understood her so clearly.

“What kind of business?”  He asked curiously, when she closed the door.  His eyes traveled further down her form as he spoke, noting the run in one of her stockings, probably also due to their tryst.

“I run every coven in the eastern region of England.  That is a total of over two hundred vampires.  Over sixty of which live right here in London.  We have many properties and businesses that must be overseen.”

“So you run a small empire.”  He said looking down to see she wore no shoes. He had somehow been expecting killer stilettos to complete the outfit.

“Yes, which is why I cannot tolerate any sort of claim you wish to make on me.”  Her words were even, but still triggered something in him.

He wanted to throw her down again, fuck her until she relented and accepted that she belonged to him, but this time he was ready for such feelings and had only taken a step towards her before he stopped himself.

“Why do I feel like I need to punish you for saying that?”  He asked knowing he would have never tried such a thing on a woman before.

“It’s natural for most vampires to pair off.  There are two distinct classes among our kind.  We call them the Consort and the Master.  It is obvious that you are a capable Master, and your instincts sense that I am a consort without one.  So it is your natural drive to claim me.”

“Consort.”  He said testing the feel of the word in his mouth.  “You are my consort.”  He told her, his hands clenching into fists as he fought the instinct she described.

“No.  I will bow to no Master.”  She told him swallowing whatever other comments she wished to make.

The movement drew his eyes to her neck again, the bruise and the new wound making him growl.  “I’ve already claimed you.  You are mine.”  He said looking back into her eyes as he stepped forward.

Her hand went to the wound on her neck, a flash of fear lighting her eyes, as there was a knock at the door to distract them both.  The tall man from the night before stepped in shortly after and Blaise didn’t have time to see what he had before he had placed himself between the new vampire and Hermione.  “Mine.”  He growled threateningly and barring his fangs at the other man.

“Oh no…”  The man said looking a bit panicked and quickly closing the door so he could set down the tray he had been carrying.  “Do you want me to kill him my Lady?”  The man asked seriously, as his eyes turned to Hermione.

“Don’t look at her.”  Blaise said stepping in the other man’s way.  “You won’t take her she is mine.”

“I don’t.”  Hermione said softly behind him.  “I…”

“He has made a claim my Lady.”  The other vampire said without even acknowledging Blaise.  “If he isn’t dead at your hands already I could still break his neck.”

“You can’t take her!”  Blaise growled wondering why he was being ignored.

“He bit me…”  She said in a distracted way.

“Last night when he was human, when it didn’t count.”  The man said sounding a bit pleading now.

As he stood and watched the two, he started to realize a few things.  The first and most calming was that this man was not a rival.  Everything from his body language to his smell screamed submissive.  The second was that there was hot blood in the room.  Blaise quickly moved past the man to pick up the goblet on the tray he had brought it.  He downed the steaming liquid.  It wasn’t nearly as good as drinking from his consort, but it was still wonderfully delicious, with flavors of almond and smoke.

When he had tuned back into their conversation, he could hear distress in the man’s voice.  “Let me kill him now, before anyone else sees.”

“I-I don’t want you to.”  She said sounding worried herself.

Licking his lips, he frowned as he looked back and forth between the two of them.  “Why do you want to kill me?”  He asked, as he was able to focus in and realize that is what they had been discussing.

The tall man just frowned at him and looked back to Hermione.  “My Lady, what is going to happen if anyone finds out about him?  Think of your people.”

#  **Chapter 7: Garter Belts**

A fire lit in her eyes when the man nearly accused her of shirking her responsibility.  He wondered if she would kill the vampire in front of him, and frowned at how unconcerned with death he felt now.  He didn’t like that part, it reminded him too much of his time as a child being taught that some people simply didn’t deserve to live.  Being truly at the top of the food chain, he guessed this coldness towards life and death was a natural part of what he was now, but was there a way to fight that off?

“Out.”  She said pointing to the door.  “I will figure this out and I will not let my people down.”  She said bringing herself up and showing the man the cold, intimidating figure she was.

She didn’t relax again until the door had closed behind him.  Blaise poured himself another hot cup of blood as she watched him.

“Is it important that you have been unclaimed for you to rule?”  He asked as he had figured out why this was all a problem just by listening.

“I am the first consort ever to take control of one coven, let alone as many as I have.”  She said and he could feel her eyes on him.  Those whisky colored eyes that could read a soul as easily as they read a book.

“Being claimed makes you look weak.”  He confirmed and didn’t have to look back at her to know she was nodding.  “But you are mine.”  He said much more casually than he had used the words so far that night.

“I think so.”  She admitted as if it was something that pained her to say.

“Why would I want someone weak?”  He asked finally looking back to see her frown.  “You wouldn’t be  _ mine _ unless you were strong.”

“There will be different reactions among my people.  Some will simply look to you for leadership now.  They are the least of my worries.  Others will challenge me or you; there could be war among covens who have been settled since I took control.”

“I don’t want to lead anyone; I’ve never sought that role.”  He told her with a frown.  “Too much responsibility, not enough fun.  I hadn’t yet figured out my place in my old world, and now I have to start all over.”  He realized with a frown.

“Would you have preferred I let you die last night?  I could have killed you easily then.”  She asked as she watched him closely.  “If you wish I could still kill you now.”

“No you couldn’t.”  He said looking at her with narrowed eyes.  “You couldn’t even tell  _ him _ to do it.  And no, I prefer whatever this is to death.  It seems like it could be a fun life if we can figure out how to not make everything explode.”

“I’ve learned to enjoy its pleasures.”  She said taking a step towards him as if he was the only pleasure; she was seeking in that moment.

“So do you have any ideas on how to not let my claim fuck everything up?”  He asked moving to pour another goblet of blood when he found the decanter empty.

“To start I think it would be best if no one but Wilton knew about it.  Do you have somewhere safe from the light you can stay for a while?  That isn’t my bedroom.  It is best if no one sees us together.”

Blaise frowned as he thought about his apartment.  The bedroom was pretty dark with blackout curtains, he wasn’t really an early riser and he hadn’t liked the sun to wake him up.  “I think I would be pretty safe at my flat.”

She nodded at this and glanced over to a clock on the nightstand.  “We have several hours left of night.  I will have Wilton take you there.”  She said thoughtfully.  “I still have work to do, and I need to be seen.”

“What about that?”  He asked motioning with his head towards the mark he had left on her neck.  Looking at it even now pleased him, and even turned him on a little as he thought about the fact it marked her as his.

“I’ll cover it with a glamor.”  She said making him growl showing his thoughts on the subject.

“It should be healed completely by tomorrow night anyway.”  She protested not understanding his displeasure.

“Not if I keep biting you there.”  He said licking his lips as he thoroughly enjoyed that idea.

“You like seeing it?  There are better and more enjoyable places to bite me that only you will get to see.”  She said lowering her tone an octave and running her fingers up her thigh.  She pulled the hem of the skirt with her to make the point perfectly clear.

He wanted other men to see his mark, his claim on her.  Well at least that is what his animal side wanted.  His wizard side knew it was part of the plan for his claim not to be known just yet.  When his eyes shifted to the direction, she was suggesting he got a small glimpse of white lace that drew his full focus.

“You’re wearing a garter belt.”  He said as if she didn’t know this fact herself.

“How else does one wear stockings?”  She asked a bit confused by the change in subject.

“Well many of the women I know only wear garter belts when they are wearing some sexy getup that has no business under clothes.”  He said thoughtfully.  “But you’re wearing proper stockings too.”

“Silk.”  She said in an amused tone.

“That pair is ruined.”  He said pointing out the run he noticed earlier.

She looked down where he pointed and pouted at him.  “This was your fault.”  She said making her way past him to get to her dresser.  He stopped her simply by moving an arm into her way and pulling her into his grasp.

“I don’t like you telling me what to do.”  He said looking into those eyes, he had never really noticed at school.  “Before I leave here, you are going to have to tell me, in plain words, what I am to you.”  He told her firmly.  “Then when you are done with the things your... Our race or coven or whatever needs for the night you will come to my place.  And you will let me punish you for fighting back.”

She looked up at him with large eyes.  A worried and apprehensive expression crossing her face as his words settled into her thoughts.  With a deep breath as if she was summoning courage from deep reserves she spoke.  “You are my Master.”  She said looking afraid of this simple fact.  “And I’ll come when I can… tonight.”  She agreed after a moment’s hesitation.

“Good girl.”  He said grasping the hair still collected in the golden snood. He pulled her into a dominating kiss that he hoped would last her the night as she had to leave him so early in their connection.  He had no idea how these pairs were supposed to work, but it seemed wrong to let her go.

#  **Chapter 8: His Place**

Once Wilton dropped him off at his own flat, Blaise knew he would have some time before his consort arrived.  He frowned as he thought about what a very weird turn his life had taken in the last twenty-four hours.  He remembered thinking he was just bored of the way his life was going, and maybe even on the edge of changing something in it, but now it seemed his whole life would change.

“Master?”  He heard a frightened and squeaky voice behind him.  He hadn’t thought about Wever the entire time he was out.  Honestly, he hardly ever thought about the elf at all.  He knew the thing kept his flat clean and food ready to eat, but beyond that, he never really bothered with it.

“Yes Wever.”  He said turning to face the bat-eared house elf.

“Something is wrong with Master.”  The elf told him, its eyes wide with fear.

“No.”  He said shaking his head.  “No.  I think your Master has finally started to find his place in the world.”  He said running his tongue over his teeth as he thought about his little consort.

“But Master is dead…”  The elf told him making him shake his head.

“No, I’m undead I guess.”  He said knowing his heart would never beat again.  He wondered if he would miss it once he got used to all the newness of the situation.  “But I forbid you to tell anyone about this, not even my mother.  Do you understand?”

“Yes Master, Wever understands.  Wever would never tell Master’s secrets.”  The elf told him still sounding very worried.

“That is very good.  Now I need you to do a few things so that my flat is safe for me.  Do you know what I am exactly Wever?”  He asked sniffing the air, as he was curious if he would want to drink from the elf.

“Master is a vampire.  Master has to stay out of the sun now.  Wever would put up new protective charms and curtains to keep Master safe.”  The elf said making Blaise smile.

The elf hadn’t smelled like food, which pleased him almost as much as the elf’s forethought.  It was one of the reasons he had taken Wever when moving out, he was the only elf he knew who could really think of what would be needed without being told outright.

“I’m going to have a guest later as well, and when she is around I need you to not be.  She doesn’t exactly think kindly on keeping House Elves.”  He said thinking of the button she had once tried to sell him.

Once the elf set off on its work Blaise moved into his small study and decided to see if he had any books on vampires.  He had many books from his father’s old library, and some he had used regularly for entertainment or study, but many more were just to fill the shelves he had in the room.

By the time the elf appeared in front of him, he had found three books on vampires and was a third of the way through the first.

“She is knocking Master.”  He said moving from foot to foot as if obviously bothered that he was not to answer the door.

“Okay, now stay out of sight and I will handle it from here.”  Blaise said as he got to his feet and set the book aside.

He smiled as he took in her form once again.  Being away from her for the hours they had, he had forgotten how good she smelled and how tempting she was.  She had fixed her hair back up into the same snood and wore flawless stockings along with the tan stilettos he had guessed went with this outfit.

“All done for the night?”  He asked moving out of her way so she could enter his home.

“If there's an emergency Wilton knows where I am and there are a few who have my number.”  She said patting a small tan purse.

“Number?”  He asked looking at the purse and then back up to her.

She smiled at him tilting her head.  “Well it may not work very well in a wizard’s home, but most vampires don’t have magic.  They have to rely on muggle technology.”

“It is some way of contacting you.”  He said understanding with a nod.  He closed and locked the door before turning back to her.  “Maybe it would be best if you stripped now.”  He said as he held onto his front door handle.  “We don’t want it to look like you were attacked.  And you should drop the glamour covering my bite.”  He said searching her neck for it.

She looked like she was about to argue when she thought better of it.  Without much thought, she kicked off the shoes, which shortened her by several inches then proceeded to unzip and remove the dress while he watched.

She looked around for a place to put the dress as she removed it.  She wasn’t being sexy for him as she removed the clothes, which amused him at how businesslike she was making the whole thing.

His smile widened as she revealed the glorious white lace bra with matching garter belt and knickers.  She even wore the under things like a woman who wore pretty things for function and not just sexual appeal.  The knickers were placed over the belt where they belonged.  So many of the girls he dated did it wrong and it pleased him to see she was just naturally sexy.

“That body of yours is something to kill for.”  He said offhandedly making his way slowly towards her as she hung the dress over the back of the sofa.

She looked back at him and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.  “I think we should get one thing straight right now.”  She said and he could tell she was gearing up for a fight.

“Oh?”  He asked amused as he easily invaded her personal space and trapped her against the back of the couch.

“Yes.”  She said somehow ducking under his arm and moving away to get herself from him.  He turned to watch.  “Just because I’m your consort, does in no way mean I’m a pushover.  I’m not going to just bow down to your every whim.  And I’m not going to fuck you whenever you want.”

He smirked as he thought those terms over.  “You think I want some kind of living sex toy?”  He asked even more amused now, but then he thought his own words over.  “Of course you think I want a living sex toy.”  He added laughing.  “We don’t really know each other Hermione.”

“Even to this day you have a reputation Blaise.”  She said still looking very much on guard.

“And so do you, but I know for a fact that you have had other things between your legs than the spine of  _ Hogwarts, A History _ .”  He said smirking.

Her eyes widened in horror for a moment before she shook her head.  “You guys thought I masturbated  _ with _ books?”  She asked narrowing her eyes.

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve never done it?”  He asked eyeing her closely.

“NEVER!”  She yelled in outrage.  “Do you know how harmful that would be to the tome?”

He laughed and shook his head.  “Now there is the Hermione I remember from school.”

“Okay…”  She started again hesitantly as he just grinned at her.  “You don’t want a living sex toy.”  She said not really sounding as if she believed the words.  “And you seem like you don’t have a problem with me still leading our kind…”

“Oh yeah I bet you are really sexy in your meetings or whatever you do.”  He said thinking about her bent over a conference table.

“So what do you want?”  She asked as her hands finally dropped back to her sides.

He was on her again in a flash, had her easily, and truly pinned to his living room wall _. _  “Right now or overall?”  He asked before running his tongue up the column of her neck.

She struggled to free herself from him but he wouldn’t let her slip away twice.  Not until he got what he had been thinking about since he woke that night.

“Overall.  I can guess what you want right now.”  She said while she tried to push back against him.

“Overall I have no clue what I want.  I guess I want you.”  He said nipping at her neck without breaking the skin.  “You Hermione.”  He repeated as she kept struggling.  “A wild creature that would never fall to her knees at my every whim.  I want you to challenge me; don’t you want a Master who can rise to your challenge?”  He asked licking her ear as she stilled in his arms.

He pulled back just enough to see her expression.  She still looked angry, but also a bit thoughtful.  “Right now on the other hand I want to rut with you like the beasts we are.”  He said with a smirk “I want to spank your bottom black and blue so that when you sit on your throne tomorrow you can’t help but get wet thinking of when you will see your Master again. I want to take you in every room in my flat and see what part of your body I like biting the most.”

She only looked at him with wide, almost shocked eyes.

“In short, right now, I want to prove to both of us who you belong to.”

#  **Chapter 9: Her Punishment**

She looked into his eyes and wondered why her entire body was humming with his hold and his words.  She was five years older in the blood than him, and she had drunk from a powerful vampire lord, she couldn’t understand how he always held her so easily when no man or vampire could have done it before.

“I’m not going to make it easy for you.”  She told him seriously.  Many had tried to make a claim on her, and she wasn’t one that would bow to someone easily.  She realized some dark part of her wanted the fight, and she wanted him to win, but only if he  _ could _ truly win.

“Haven't you been listening kitten?”  He asked in an almost loving tone that contrasted greatly with his firm hold.  “I don’t want you to be easy; I want you to be mine.  Now I seem to remember promising you a punishment.”  He said as a hardness slipped into his voice.

He let go of one of her wrists to reach behind her, but before she could slap him across the face he had his fingers tangled into her hair and was leading her forcefully to her knees.  She fought the hold and still tried to undo or scratch him with her free hand.

She got him in the arm, opening deep gashes in his bicep, but it only made him hold her hair more tightly and jerk her neck back so she was forced to look where he wanted.

“Such a naughty little kitten.”  He said seeming more amused than hurt.  “I think I know exactly where she will get her first punishment.”  He added and his eyes lit with the idea.

He used her hair like a leash, leading her more deeply into his flat.  She tried to sit or grab things, and as they moved, he only dragged her across the floor almost not even slowing at the extra weight.

When they got to the room he wanted, he pulled her up over a leather piece of furniture.  It was cold against her exposed flesh and she still fought to push it away.  She had no time to see where they were as he struggled to get her where he wanted her and she struggled not to go.

He seemed to put all of his strength into keeping her pinned down before finally resorting to using a sticking spell to keep her firmly in place on what she now realized was an ottoman.  She swung her now messy hair out of her eyes as best she could so she could glare up at him.

“I could simply rip this thing apart to free myself.”  She said looking up into his triumphant eyes.

“You can try.”  He offered easily as if he knew something she didn’t.

When she tried to pull her arms and crack the wood it didn’t even creek or split, and she did a good job of really tiring herself out as she tried.

“Solid hawthorn.”  He said after a good ten minutes of smirking at her and letting her exhaust herself.  “Charmed by the maker with an impervious in the finish.”

“Stupid wizard carpenter.”  She grumbled resting her cheek against the cool leather to catch her breath.

Blaise laughed outright at this then sat down out of her current view.  A moment later, she jerked as his feet settled on her back.

“Get off of me!”  She growled as she started to fight uselessly once again.  She could feel that he still had his shoes on.

The low warning growl forced a shiver through her body.  “That wasn’t very respectful kitten.”  He said taking his feet down before standing.  She could feel the heat of him behind her, but she had no way of seeing what he was up to.

Suddenly, and without any sort of warning the white-hot heat of a handprint fired to life on her bum.  “Naughty and disrespectful kittens get spanked.”  He told her before his hand was flurrying strikes on her barely covered arse.

Her brain just seemed to stop working as the heat built in her arse.  She knew he had to be using his full strength on her, and she knew that it would indeed leave the black and blue marks he had promised her a short while ago.

She was shaking by the time he stopped and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath as a now gentle hand ran ever so softly over her bum.  “Have you ever been spanked before?”  He asked in a gentle way.  “You’re shaking.”

“No.”  She gasped slightly as she could feel him easily sink a finger inside of her throbbing core.

“Did you like it?”  He asked his tone seemed to be without judgment, and she didn’t feel as if she could lie to him.

“I think I did.”  She admitted as her body tried to push back against his hand.  She suddenly needed to know he wasn’t mad at her.  It was odd for her to need the approval of anyone for some time now, but the need was so strong she wanted to cry.

“Such a good little kitten.”  He said as he lazily pumped the finger inside of her.  “My good little kitten.”  He praised as if he knew exactly what she needed.

“I’ve never…this is very new for me Master.”  She said using the term only because she wanted more approval.

“I don’t want you to call me that.”  He said his thumb moving around so that he teased the area just around her clit.

“W-what should I call you when we are like this?”  She asked as she closed her eyes and focused on just how skilled he was with his hands.

“I’ve always liked Baron.”  He told her gently as he brought her closer and closer to the peak of pleasure.  “Baron and his kitten.”  He purred running his free hand over her sore bottom.

She gasped at the way the pain mixed with the pleasure and tried to press herself against his hand.

“And when we are in front of anyone, even that Wilton man that already knows what I really am, than you will call me Blaise and I will call you Hermione.”  He continued as if he wasn’t playing her like a skilled musician plays his violin.

“Yesss…” She moaned her agreement actually pleased he understood she could never submit in front of anyone.

She could feel she was on the very edge of bliss, her toes were starting to curl, and her body just starting to tense, when he got to his feet and pulled his hands away.  She whimpered at the loss, frowning at him as he moved into her vision.

He moved the hair from her eyes so they could look properly at each other.  “Are you tamed for the night my kitten?”  He asked seriously.  “And before you answer you should know the one thing that I  _ will not _ tolerate from you is lying.”

She frowned at this and searched her own soul for the answer to his question.  “Maybe a few hours at least.”  She said honestly.  After the struggle and the punishment, she felt a need to please him, but she didn’t think the feeling would last.

“Good kitten for telling me the truth.”  He said petting the side of her face before freeing her from the charm that kept her locked to the ottoman.

#  **Chapter 10: Tamed Till Morning**

Hermione slowly pushed herself into a kneeling position with the ottoman still in front of her.  Her breathing had slowed and she felt sort of calm as she looked around the room.  How was she feeling more relaxed than she had ever felt in her life?  Was this what the other consorts meant by the peace of submitting?

“Are you alright?”  Blaise asked as he sat down on the footstool she had just been bent over and turned her chin so he could look in her eyes.

She took a deep unneeded breath and nodded slightly.  “Confused.”

“How long has it been since you really submitted to someone?”  He asked as if this was a perfectly normal part of anyone’s life.

“Never.”  She said frowning as she thought about the few relationships she had had before becoming a vampire.  She had always been the one in control.  She couldn’t usually handle letting others handle details and then getting them wrong.

“Never?”  He asked sounding very surprised.  “I thought for sure Potter could at least handle you.”

She frowned at this making a face of disgust she always got when people mentioned the idea of her and Harry as an item.  “Harry is my best friend.  He’s like a brother.  We would never, that would just be, yuck.”  She said shivering.

He nodded at this news in stride and helped her to her feet before leading her over to a large wingback chair.  He sat down and carefully pulled her down into his lap.  He was very careful to make sure she rested on her hip instead of her bum.

“Have you ever been spanked before?”  He asked running light over the marks she hadn’t been brave enough to look at yet.  There was still a very real pain back there, and his fingers made it tingle all the more.

“Never.”  She said shaking her head.  “Not even when I was a kid.  My parents didn’t believe in that sort of punishment.”  She said blushing a bit.

“It can be very cleansing for those who can accept it.”  He told her softly.  His behavior was throwing her once again.  Since she had turned him, he had had this underlying primal aggression even when he seemed calm.  That aggression had exploded with the wonderful fight they had just had, but now it seemed to have completely disappeared.

“I’ve a feeling I’m going to have to spank you often over the course of our relationship.”  He said smirking up at her and making her shiver at the thought.  “So I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“You seem very sure of yourself.”  She couldn’t help but say as she looked into his arrogant smirk.

“Would you like me to remind you?”  He asked and his free hand dipped between her legs without hesitation he easily plunged two fingers inside of her.

She gasped, her hips moving to grind against him as she was still waiting for the climax he had almost granted her on the ottoman.  As he started to move the hand away, she grabbed his wrist whimpering.  “Please?”  She asked not recognizing her own voice.

“Not yet kitten.”  He said making her let go before resting the hand on her knee.  “We need to talk first, and then we can get to your reward.”

Steadying herself once more, she looked him in the eyes.  “You know your claim is forever right?”  She asked blushing a bit.  “Though you could…”  She faltered before pushing herself on.  “There are many Masters who claim more than one consort.”

“How would that look to our people?”  He asked with a frown and understanding in his eyes that she couldn’t read.

“If they find out about you they are al...”  She started before he put his fingers over her lips.

“I’ve been doing some reading this evening and I think I have an idea of how we can work this out.”  He said smirking.  “Eternity is not supposed to be lived alone Hermione.  There is a biological reason that the vampire instinct is the way it is.  When we try to live without a partner we turn into something twisted and less than we were.”

She frowned at his words and shook her head having no idea where this was leading.

He sighed pushing her hair back from her face.  “I think you should make it clear that you are lonely.  Have it said you are looking for a mate or whatever you want to call it.”

“I’ll get every vampire with any dream of my throne at my door the very next night.”  She told him as if he should have known that already.

“Deal with them.  Let them try to prove their worth.  Turn them all down.  I’ll stay separate for as long as it takes to make them believe you are not truly submitting, but making a choice of your own will to find someone to spend eternity with.”

“And when they find out that I just happen to find that person in my own child?”  She asked her frown easing now as she started to see that it could possibly work, that not everything she had built would fall.

“Or we could story it as you turned me because you chose me.”  His fingers found the half-healed mark on her neck.  “And once I was presented to the public eye, I would never show my dominance over you in front of anyone.”

“But that would mean months or even years of living here, and not having the benefits of being a part of the coven.  How would you feed?”

He frowned at this and he was still looking at the bite.  “What would happen if I just fed off of you?”  He asked a little smirk on his lips.  “You taste so good.”  He said leaning down a bit to smell her neck.

She shivered at that idea.  Vampires bit each other all the time during sexual acts, especially mates like her and Blaise, but it was considered degrading to actually let another drink your blood.  “I would have to feed more often to keep us both healthy.”  She said and wondered why her pulse quickened.  “But it would make me a Feeder, something that only humans do for us.  It’s degrading.”

“And you like that idea as much as I do.”  He said kissing the mark before sitting back.  “But I will have to find some new places to bite, as you suggested before.”  He added with a chuckle.

“Can I taste you now that you’re turned?  Blood only gets better and your blood was already so sinful when you were a human.”  She told him turning to look him in the eyes.  “Little bites are normal sexual play with vampires.”  She added wanting to make sure, he understood she wasn’t looking to do the same to him that he wanted to do to her.

“If you’re good we could make that a reward.”  He told her with a smile.  “But we are getting off topic.  What do you think of my plan?”  He asked seriously looking for her ideas.

“If we frame everything correctly and no one else finds out about you, than we may have something.  But Eva is going to have to approve of you!”  She said suddenly sitting up as she realized she forgot about Wilton’s Mistress.

“A problem for another night I think.”  He said pulling her back into a resting position on his lap.  “Right now I think I’m a bit peckish.”  He said, his hand playing with her hair.

She blushed at that and looked up to him.  “Many find the inner thigh is a very enjoyable spot to drink from.”  She said parting her legs and running her fingers over the artery.

“That sounds perfect.”  He told her pulling the snood out of her hair completely.  She realized only then, what a mess her hair probably was.  She hid her face in his chest unsure of how to respond.  “Better.  I like it down.  You should always wear it down for me.”  He told her as he moved them both into standing positions.

“Yes Baron.”  She said a little smirk playing across her lips.

“Now sit.”  He ordered pointing to the chair with a knowing smirk.  Sitting was the last thing she wanted at this moment in time, but the pull of having his face between her legs, was a strong one.

She held her breath as she sat down and the flame of her spanking came back with new force.  She gasped and arched her back as she tried to think of anything but her wonderfully painful rear-end.

Before she could settle on anything she felt Blaise pushing her knees apart and looked down to see him kneeling there before her.  It was a wonder that even in this position she still felt like the powerless one, and that he let her have that was amazing.

He slowly licked his way up from her knee, the heat of his breath moving closer and closer towards where she really wanted him most.  It made her dizzy to deal with the pain as she anticipated the pleasure of his bite.

His hands moved up the outside of her thighs grasping her knickers.  It was easy to tell he wanted her to lift her bum so he could pull them free.  Even with the help, the lace dragged over her arse like sandpaper, making her gasp and her hips to jerk before he pushed her back down into the chair.

Tossing the knickers aside Blaise went back to tasting her skin.  She shivered and mewed unable to keep herself quite.  She felt him smile against her thigh, his lips were so very close to her sex she wanted to just shift herself a little bit and have those lips drink her core instead of her blood.  But she knew she couldn’t, she knew she would be good for him for at least a while longer.

She almost came as his teeth once again broke her skin.  His venom had a powerful effect on her, sending waves of pleasure that seemed to spread from her sex throughout her body.  But also the way he bit her, the primal way he growled and claimed her, she wanted to give herself over to it completely.

Hermione didn’t quite realize he had pulled back before she felt his tongue and lips exactly where she had wanted them most all night.  She grasp the arms of the chair, knowing that shoving his face into her quim like she had done to other men would not get her what she wanted with Blaise, with her Baron.

A hand moved up her body as his tongue drove into her core.  It twisted and curled in ways that could put all previous lovers to shame.  He played lightly with her nipple, running his thumb over and around it in time with the pleasure he took from her womanhood.

And then he was drinking from her again, sending new doses of venom through her system.  She screamed as her body jerked violently with the overpowering climax he had just forced from her.  Her vision went white, as she knew nothing but pleasure for several long moments.  When she came down from the high, he was still there, his tongue lapping at her leg and sex as he drank both blood and pleasure from her.  She simply shook for an unknowable amount of time as he sent smaller quakes through her body.  

When he finally pulled back from her sex she couldn’t really tell what he was doing, and wasn’t in any condition to move from her lazy position on the chair.  Soon he scooped her up in a bridal hold and carried her out of the room.

“You didn’t even notice we were in my study did you?”  He asked regretfully.

“You were very distracting.”  She replied tiredly.

“I’ll let you look more next time.”  Blaise said as he set her down on a soft but cool place.  She glanced up to see it was his bed.

She realized his room didn’t scream Slytherin, or bachelor sex god like the one she was expecting.  It was decorated in deep grays with dashes of warm colors.  There were more books than she expected, and the desk was full of clutter as if he actually used it.

“You don’t bring girls home a lot do you?”  She asked watching, as he got undressed.

“You’re the first, and the last.”  He said smirking as he noticed her eyes watching him reveal his slim athletic form.

“Most get paler when they are turned, but you have this lovely golden hue.”  She said as she admired his dark skin.

“Is that because I’m black, or because I’m me?”  He asked amused.

She smiled shaking her head.  “Because you’re you.”  She said with a laugh laying back and wondering how long they had until sunrise.

#  **Epilog: Ten Months Later…**

Blaise followed Wilton as he led him down the dark hall.  It was the first time he had ever entered the London coven’s gathering place and he was very curious about the place his kitten disappeared to every night.

He only got a glimpse of Hermione sitting on a high backed chair in her ‘throne room’ before he was ushered off to a side door.

“I will come get you once it is time to present you to the Lords.”  Wilton said showing no more respect for Blaise than the first time they had met.  He liked that he didn’t cow the man; it wasn’t his place to be dominant over the other man.  “You’ll be able to listen from here.”  He added more pleasantly.

“I am interested in hearing her work.”  He said taking a seat as he tried to imagine how this would all go down tonight.

When Wilton closed the door, he half expected the other vampire to try to lock him in but he heard no telltale click of the lock.

A few moments later he  _ did  _ hear something very surprising; Potter and Weasley talking softly.

“I really don’t think the Ministry needs both of us here.”  Weasley said sounding more than a bit nervous.

“She requested us for this big announcement, and it is the Ministry’s job to keep up on what is happening in their world.”  Potter chastised the other man.  “Get a grip Ron; she really is still just Hermione.”

The other man didn’t answer and they were soon in the room with too many to think they had privacy.  Blaise chuckled to himself that they thought they had had privacy in the hall, if he could hear them; he had no doubt Hermione could.

He listened as others moved passed his small room into the larger one as well.  The leaders of all the covens Hermione controlled were here tonight; finally, it was time for him to be introduced into vampire society.

“Thank you all for coming.”  Hermione said and he imagined the way she would be sure to meet everyone’s gaze as she spoke.  “As you all must be wondering why I have called you, I think it is best to get right to my point.  Several months ago I announced that I was looking for a companion.”

“You were a tease that would submit to no man or woman we sent.”  One of the Lords interrupted.

“I gave you all a chance to choose who I would accept, but that doesn’t mean I would lower my standards.”  She growled back showing him once again who was in charge.  “When I realized that none of you and none of your members could meet those standards I went looking for myself.”

“No!”  Weasley yelled suddenly and he heard a scuffle as someone ran for the door and tripped on something.  “I’m not doing it Harry, I am not becoming some sacrifice to these monsters!”  The man yelled, as he got closer to the door.

“Let him go.”  Hermione said to someone sounding more than amused as Weasley struggled to leave.

“I’m sorry for the outburst your Majesty.”  Came Potter’s embarrassed voice as his friend fled.

“That wasn’t him was it?”  Another Lord asked in disgust.

“No.  That was an imbecile, who has a much higher opinion of himself than I could have imagined.”

“Sorry…”  Potter muttered again.

“As I was saying. I went out to look for myself.  I have chosen the man I will  _ allow  _ to claim me, and I turned him myself to give him the strength of a Lord.”  She said calmly.

He could hear a lot of muttering among those in the room as they all tried to decide what this meant for the power of their community.

“He will take no part in the ruling of our people.”  This was decided between them, as Blaise wanted very little power over the other vampires.  “You will owe him no respect beyond what you feel he earns from you personally.”

“Who is this man?”  One of the Lords finally asked and Blaise stood, as he knew it was time for his part.

When Wilton opened the door, he strode out with his hands in his pockets.  He smiled as he entered the room scanning the Lords.  There were thirteen of them in total, four of them women making Lord a misleading title.  They looked back at him with curiosity.  Like all vampires they could tell he was a Master, but they could tell very little else from him.  He walked up to stand by her throne, bowing his head to her in respect for her leadership as he approached.

“How can he make any claim when he bows to you as a subject?”  One of the women asked in a hiss.  The rest in this room were Master’s as well, and he knew the fact she was a consort had never been something they took lightly.

“Because I’m just that good.”  He said grinning at the woman with his arrogant smile.  “She is  _ mine _ .” He stated in a way that would leave no one questioning.  “But I bow to her superior leadership.”

Everyone in the room but Potter exchanged looks and he knew this would be a battle to get them to understand the relationship he chose to have with Hermione.  She had explained that it would be a battle that could last a very long time, but he felt ready for it.  Tonight was only the first step.

After hours of answering questions and debate, Blaise just wanted to take his kitten home and try out a few new toys on her.  But even after the other Lords had left to return to their own covens, they still had to speak with Potter.

They moved the meeting to a private office she had, and Blaise found a comfortable position on a leather couch as Potter paced.

“Blaise Zabini?”  He asked as soon as the door was closed.  Hermione chuckled as she had told Blaise her friend would have that exact reaction.

“Would you have preferred I chose Ronald?”  She asked in a mocking tone.

“Merlin I am sorry about that.”  He said with a sigh.  “But why a Slytherin?”

“Honestly?”  Hermione looked at him with a slight smirk.  “His blood tasted  _ really good _ .”  She told him making Potter just blink at her.

Blaise chuckled bringing Potter’s attention back to him.  “Are you going to tell me how this even happened?”  He asked giving Blaise a glare that said he didn’t fear vampires the way most wizards did.

“I’m not sure if you knew this, but I used to be a bit of a manslut.”  He said infuriating the Auror all the more.

“Fine.  If neither of you are going to give me any real information than I have to ask, were you turned willingly?”  Potter asked looking between the two.  “By new Ministry law if you were turned against your will your sire is to be charged with murder.”  Blaise was about to tell the man of course he was turned willingly before the Auror kept going.  “But if you were turned willingly you forfeit all wealth and assets gained before you were a vampire to the Ministry.” He quickly closed his mouth and looked at Hermione who looked ready to murder someone.

“And this new law is an attempt to either legally go after my people or their property or both.”  She said narrowing her eyes.

Potter nodded gravely.  “I told you something was coming; this is what they decided on for now. Hermione, you have them running scared, and the fact you refuse to deal with most of them makes them all the more nervous.”

“And how exactly do they plan to track down all of the vampires and their sires and children and figure out who made what when?”  She asked smugly crossing her arms.

“They know that would be a huge task, so they’ve put a grandfather clause in.  If a vampire was made before the law was enacted they can’t be touched.”

“So they are mostly worried about my little domain from growing any more than it has.”  She said rolling her eyes.

“Well that is what they are worried about right at the moment.  I think if you would just meet with someone from the Beast, Being and Spirit Division it would go a long way.”  Potter told her seriously making Blaise frown.

“You won’t even meet with them?”  Blaise asked not really thinking before he spoke up.

“I have my reasons.”  She said stiffly, and he knew he would have to ask her about it later, when he could be a bit more convincing.

“So Blaise you need to tell me if you were turned willingly or not.”  Potter pressed on.

“When was the law enacted?”  Hermione asked not letting him answer just yet.

“Almost nine months ago.”  He said going slightly pink.  “They wouldn’t let me tell you until I took notice of a new vampire.”  Potter added apologetically.

“Well then Blaise’s turning is none of your business.”  She said seriously.  “He was made more than ten months ago.”  She informed the Auror with her head held high.

“But you just told them…”  He started and looked between the two of them again.  “So that isn’t something you want to get around.”  Potter said being quicker than Blaise thought.

“Don’t worry about it.  If the date I am giving you gets out, I will imply to my people that I lied.  And you can tell your people that I lied about how young he is to keep my kingdom stable.”  She said with a knowing smirk.

“You are playing a dangerous game Hermione.”  The other man said with a frown.

“Life is a dangerous game Potter.  Now do you need something else?  I’ve waited long enough to make her scream for the night.”  Blaise said showing how on edge he was.

“I’m playing a very dangerous game.”  She agreed and smiled to her friend before letting him leave.

The moment the door was closed, he had her bent over her desk, his hands already tangled in her curls.

“Not here.”  She whimpered pressing back against him.  “Please?”

Blaise took in a slow breath as he thought about what this office might mean to her.  “Okay, but it will cost you.”  He said not letting her up just yet.

“What?”  She asked breathlessly.

“You’ll find out.”  He said with a gleaming smirk.

#  **The End**


End file.
